1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing an intensity of an aerosol in a field of view of a camera of a vehicle, to a corresponding device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional driver assistance systems often offer no recognition, or very inadequate recognition, of meteorological phenomena when underway in the vehicle, such as the occurrence of fog or smoke in front of the vehicle. In particular at night or in conditions of darkness, when the headlamps are switched on during travel this can result in dangerous travel situations, for example if, when entering a fog bank, the illumination is set too high and the driver is thus blinded by the strong reflection of light from the aerosol droplets that form the fog.
DE 102010002488 (unpublished at the time of filing of the present application) proposes a spectroscopic method for recognizing, inter alia, fog.